


To Chase You Across A Hundred Lifetimes

by thelonboots



Category: Critical Hit (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Canon, F/F, Season 4 Spoilers, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonboots/pseuds/thelonboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just going to be a collection of Trelle/Kammis drabbles and one-shots. A mix of AU and Canon. Just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No, She's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed pushups that’s so hot” au

_Corellon, she’s hot._ Kammis could not help but stare. Defined muscles shifted under brown skin, soft green hair was barely contained by a hair band. She was doing one handed pushups on the mats on the opposite side of the gymnasium. Kammis walked to her, dazed.

“Hi”, Kammis extended a hand. Green eyes met blue. The woman started in surprise, the next moment she was sprawled on the mat, staring up at Kammis and breathing hard. “I’m Kammis”. They were both blushing, but she did not break eye contact with Kammis as she stood up. She took Kammis’ hand.

“Trelle”


	2. Grasp

Kammis grasped Trelle’s face. Hard. She tried to rememorize every detail while telling herself this would not be the last time. She would not let this be the last time she saw Trelle. They came together in a kiss with too much teeth and the smell of tears.

 _Come back, stay safe._ Kammis repeated in silent mantra. She let Trelle go. After everyone made their way to the natural world, the portal began to collapse. At the last moment, Kammis lost her resolve. She rushed forward, after Trelle. But it was too late. Kammis fell to her knees.  _Stay safe._ _  
_


	3. Thy Eternal Summer

“Kammis!” Trelle tried not to shout but nerves were wending their way through her gut like creeper vines. Up the trail Kammis stopped mid step and turned to face Trelle. Dappled sunlight fell on her face and the warm summer breeze tugged gently at her hair coming loose in its braid. 

“Trelle” was her reply, patient and content. Trelle wished she could stay in this moment, basking in the sun and Kammis’ voice. 

Stagzi and the others were bound to notice that they were lagging. 

Terrified as she was Trelle was able to find the words.

“Kammis, I love you.”


	4. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion of the “i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed pushups that’s so hot” drabble

Kammis was in the zone. She felt like she could keep running forever. On a treadmill with Nicki blasting through her earbuds was her favorite place to be in the winter. Kammis glanced up at one of the large monitors broadcasting the news. Looked like they were in for a cold weekend, but no snow. Oh shit. Kammis almost fell off her treadmill in a panic, she had fifteen minutes until class started. 

Kammis stopped the treadmill and collected up her things in a flurry of motion. Through her earbuds, Buy a Heart transitioned into Trini Dem Girls. Kammis stepped off of the treadmill with as much dignity as she could muster after nearly eating treadmill belt. All of that dignity goes out the window as she turns around. If not for her superior sense of balance, Kammis probably would have ended up face down on the gym floor anyway. 

There was a girl, a woman really, doing one armed pushups. She was on the mats over by the mirrored wall. Her green hair was held back in a pony tail that was coming undone, so her face was obscured. Her brown skin glistened with sweat, but she did not seem to be having much trouble keeping up a steady pace. Up and down, her arm dropping into a ninety degree angle and straightening back out without a hitch. Kammis could see how hard the green haired woman was breathing. The muscles of her arm flexed, Kammis was transfixed.

Trini Dem Girls transitioned to Anaconda, and Kammis could not look away. Thoughts ran through her head. 

I should go talk to her. I need to go to class. I need to talk to her. No that is rude she is working out. Do not interrupt. 15 minutes until class starts. Corellon, she’s hot.

Then, the mysterious, gorgeous, ripped woman stopped. Kammis attempted to tamp down on the responding swell of disappointment. The woman reached for a water bottle and took a long drink. Kammis wished she was close enough to watch her throat swallow. 

No, she needed to get out of here and go to class. 

Of course as soon as Kammis was going to snap herself out of it, for real, the woman glanced around the gym and caught Kammis staring. 

Green eyes met blue. Kammis continued to stare, the woman stared back. Kammis was for once thankful that running left her flush, her pale skin lighting up like a beacon as she blushed would be too much right now. Kammis did not want to die of shame. They were still staring at each other. Kammis was at a loss. The green haired woman stood up and approached. Kammis felt weak in the knees, but somehow managed to move forward as well. 

In for a penny, Kammis thought to herself, in for-. 

The woman extended a hand, “Hi, I’m Trelle.”

”A pound” WHAT? Kammis was on autopilot. No, it was worse than that, she was crashing and burning, that’s what she was. Maybe she would manage die of embarrassment anyway.

“Sorry?” Trelle seemed bemused, staring at Kammis.

“Kammis! I’m Kammis”. Kammis reached forward and took hold of Trelle’s hand. It was warm and well calloused, her handshake was firm. It was perfect. This close Kammis could see Trelle’s skin was red and Kammis wondered if it was from working out or a different reason. A Kammis related reason. “Sorry, I’m not so scattered usually.” Trelle gave Kammis a wide smile. It was of course at that moment caught sight of the clock over Trelle’s shoulder. Six minutes until class, how long was I staring?

“Uh, so-“ 

“Sorry!” Kammis interrupted Trelle. Trelle blinked in surprise. “I have class, I have to go. I will talk to you later! Great!” 

Then Kammis was off as fast as she could towards the locker room. 

It was only later, after class Kammis realized she had no way to get back in touch with Trelle. If Kammis had less dignity, she may have ended up trying to bash her own head in on the nearest wall. As it was, Kammis figured she had a lot of time at the gym ahead of her.


	5. Bring Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I’ll find her and bring her home. I promise

“I’ll find her and bring her home. I promise.” Trelle met the cool gaze of Brall Rivendorn. Althea stood beside him, impassive. Trelle’s eyes were wet with tears but she did not look away, she refused to feel ashamed.

 

“I remain skeptical of your confidence. Your kind has not belonged to the Fae Wild since before time began”

 

Trelle dug her finger nails into the palm of her hand. How they could be so emotionless when their _daughter… Kammis was..._

 

“I love her”

 

Brall’s eyes widened and Trelle did not care if she had overstepped. She turned toward the Wilds.


	6. Urban Exorcists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urban fantasy AU, Trelle and Kammis work together to deal with an angry spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rediscovered this WIP just today and it was practically finished.

Kammis cinched the rosary around her wrist more securely then wheeled around to face her partner. Trelle was filthy. Her green hair unkempt and face smudged with soot from climbing around the garbage incinerator plant. Her pant leg was stained with something dark, sticky, and unidentifiable. Her face was hard where Kammis had grown used to gentle and open. 

Kammis had never been more attracted to the elf in her life. Well, she almost certainly had. She just had not expected this look to check boxes she did not know she had. It was not going to make this argument easier.

“Trelle, we are running out of time!” Kammis struggled to keep her voice even, “this spirit is going to cause major damage if someone doesn’t get it locked down and banished. And that someone has to be us.” The rosary on Kammis’ wrist was pulsing slightly, a response to the agitated spirit who was throwing the industrial park into chaos.

“Kammis, what do you expect! A spirit waking up to this? It’s not their fault that their land has been desecrated.” Trelle’s eyes were locked with Kammis’ and her voice did not lose any of its fierceness as they began to well with tears.. “We just have to talk to them, help them heal. not banish them from the material plane. If we do it’ll only make things worse.”

“We need to prioritize immediate consequences when there are lives at stake. We banish them now and bring them back to reason with later.”

“Only if they want to come back.” Trelle resettled the compound bow on her back. “You can’t guarantee they will.” Then Trelle was off, sending up sprays of filth as she sprinted down the alley and out of sight.

“Corellon’s Blood!” Kammis swore. She ripped off her leather jacket, letting it fall to the filthy concrete without a second thought. She would mourn it later. “Moody, we need to go now!”

The large tattoo of a chameleon that covered most of Kammis’ left shoulder began to shimmer and twitch. Starting at her wrist, the tail that spiralled down her arm peeled itself away from skin. In a blink there was a fully fleshed chameleon clinging to Kammis. With a shake, Moody jumped lightly from Kammis’ shoulder and continued to grow until she was large enough for two riders. Kammis swung up onto her back and they tore off after Trelle. 

They caught up after only a minute or two, and intercepted Trelle easily. One of the many perks of having a giant lizard familiar. 

“Kammis!” Trelle cried in frustration. “I need you to trust me.” Tears had made silvery trails down her cheeks cutting through the grime. She was breathing heavily from exertion. There was never going to be a creature more beautiful in any plane of existence. Kammis gave Trelle a tired smile. In that moment her mind was made up. 

“I do, Trelle. We’ll try your way first” She leaned down, offering Trelle a hand. Trelle grinned, her face softened for the first time in forever. With Kammis’ help, Trelle hoisted herself up. Her arms wrapped themselves firmly around Kammis’ waist and Kammis could feel her smile pressed into her back. 

“This had better work, Surestep” Kammis called over her shoulder. Trelle’s arms tightening was the only response. With a light tap of Kammis’ heels, Moody was off again. The three of them barrelled headlong into the chaos.


End file.
